A Philanthropist’s Red Roses
by Urchin Power
Summary: Atobe Keigo’s left with the memories of the person who inspired him the most. He decides to devote his life, wealth, and influence to helping others.


Title: A Philanthropist's Red Roses  
Date: November 20, 2009  
Authoress: Urchin Power  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this story. This story is all fiction. All accounts of non-fiction characters in this story are purely imaginative.  
Category: AU General  
Atobe Keigo's left with the memories of the person who inspired him the most. He decides to devote his life, wealth, and influence to helping others.

Note: I decided to write this after watching the Philanthropist, check it out it's a really good series. I actually started writing this after seeing news of the El Salvador landslide on Monday, November 9. This story touches current events; I tried to research as much as possible. If there's a fact that is off, please inform me so changes can be made as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!

**A Philanthropist's Red Roses**

**Chapter 1  
El Salvador**

November 20. This was a special date. Once a year on this date Atobe Keigo would meet up with his old high school tennis team. They would talk and catch up with one another. Then they would say their goodbyes, and personally Atobe wouldn't see them until a year has passed. However, he knew one or two of them still kept in contact during the greater year. It didn't really matter so much to him.

Currently, they were seated in their own room with a paper sliding door hiding them from the rest of the restaurant. They sat cross-legged around a low mahogany table a platter of Japan's finest sushi placed in front of them.

Atobe picked up a small piece and observed it, "Ah… Fatty tuna. Delicious and endangered."

"It tastes good, stop complaining." Mukahi Gakuto always the talkative one protested loudly.

"I wasn't. I was just commenting. This is probably the Northern bluefin tuna, it's delicious and quite the delicacy wouldn't you say so?" Atobe questioned.

"Hm." Ohtori nodded his head, "Very good."

"Did you know that sushi is a rather modern dish? And now we have this… I don't believe that the Northern bluefin tuna live anywhere near our great country Japan, if the name isn't any indication itself." Atobe informed, still eyeing the piece of sushi held delicately between his chopsticks.

Shishidou (always the impatient one) heaved a huge sigh of exasperation, "What point are you trying to make Atobe?"

Atobe smirked, "The bluefin takes quite some time to grow into the massive size that is suitable for the market. Baitfish would be their main source of food, and must I say an abundant amount of it. It's quite amazing that a piece of rice that can fit into the palm of your hand is the cause for 90 percent of its population. They're quite overfished no?"

"Then go jump on a boat and defend your beloved fish friends." Shishidou grumbled.

"Maybe next week, besides anything that isn't a yacht or an expensive cruise ship would make me utterly sea sick." Atobe sighed.

Shishidou and Mukahi rolled their eyes.

"So anyone try out Super Mario Galaxy?" Akutagawa Jirou muttered plopping a piece of the bluefin into his mouth.

"Sorry, I was too busy waiting for the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 to come out." Shishidou replied, "The single player is pretty good."

"You all know me, I'm not really into video games." Oshitari shrugged.

"How about you Atobe-buchou?" Jirou questioned resting his head lazily on his arms.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time for video games. I was quite preoccupied earlier this month." Atobe informed.

"Why's that?" Oshitari asked.

"I was in El Salvador." Atobe informed, "There was a fairly recent election, and with every new president comes change… or so we'd like to think. I don't care to discuss how change comes about so slowly because of legislations, dealing with senate, whatever democracy throws our way. I don't care to talk about politics, because it's quite the bore and I never cared for it. However, I do care to talk about business. And my business deals with arms and weapons as you all already know. I was in El Salvador for business."

"Who were you selling weapons to this time?" Mukahi sneered.

Atobe chuckled, "You're quite clever. I spoke to the new president of my latest weapon models that would make protecting his country an easier task. Honestly, we didn't get along and that's due to my bias. I hate journalists."

"You always seemed to get along with the paparazzi." The redhead prodded.

"I never got along with them. However, I do enjoy the constant flashing lights." Atobe laughed.

"I like lights too!" Jirou clasped his hands together.

"I doubt you left straight after. Knowing you, you probably milked this trip for all it was worth. Did you also visit the various guerrilla leaders around the area too?" Oshitari questioned.

"That's my secret." Atobe wagged his index finger, "However, I stopped by the modest town of Verapaz."

"Where?" Shishidou questioned.

"Verapaz. If you take out a map it's found in central El Salvador, north of the Saint Vicente volcano." Atobe explained, "I was also there on business."

"What was going on there? Gangs? Warlords?" Shishidou questioned.

"You're quite ignorant." Atobe arched his well-defined brow, "There was a landslide."

"A landslide?" Oshitari questioned.

"Yes, it happened Monday, November 9. A particularly high amount of rain by the Saint Vicente Volcano created quite the nasty landslide. You can blame the heavy rains on hurricane Ida or the low-pressure system, what not. The floods killed over a hundred people around the vicinity with many missing." Atobe explained.

"That's quite a lot of water." Mukahi nodded his head.

"No, not water. Water didn't flood the streets: it was mud and debris. Rivers of mud so powerful that you could get swept away in an instant and lost. The Red Cross stepped in immediately handing out basic needs and treating the wounded. The Hospital Santa Gertrudis in San Vicente was over capacity. Guatemala, Spain, and others are providing financial aid. The Inter-American Development Bank shed funds for reconstruction. Imagine, over ten thousand people displaced and forced to seek temporary relief shelters. I just needed to personally see the devastation."

"Oh…" Oshitari nodded his head knowingly; "So you're trying to make us believe that one single photographer changed you enough so that you're no longer the self-serving arrogant asshole. You're now the helpful arrogant asshole, am I right?"

"That you are my friend." Atobe nodded, "And as a helpful arrogant asshole, I couldn't help but ride into town to see the horrors left behind by a little too much rain."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Mukahi crossed his arms.

"Not really." Atobe frowned, "Devastation on this extent can throw down barriers. People who shouldn't be cooperating are now working together. Then there are those who can't cope with losing everything that they turn into quite the extremists. So naturally, I got kidnapped."

_Atobe Keigo never struggled. It was a fact. Despite his now heavy breathing (a bag over your head tends to do that) and his limbs forced together by rope, Atobe Keigo didn't know how to struggle. So he didn't._

_His head hurt and he was pretty sure his lip was bleeding. He hoped it wouldn't leave a scar… then again, he was sure a little plastic surgery would fix the blemish. He faintly remembered being kicked in the gut before passing out from the before mentioned blow to his head. He didn't think any ribs were broken._

_"Atobe Keigo." A raspy harsh voice muffled by the heavy bag over his head called his name. The bag was removed and Atobe gulped in a lungful of fresh air._

_"__That's me." Atobe replied in English (when in doubt speak English) and nodded his head. He couldn't help but offer his trademark smirk as well._

_"__You're a rich man. Selling guns." A rather young man pointed out the automatic slung over his back. Atobe couldn't help but feel a little sheepish. To think, he was being held captive by his own gun._

_"__Can I help you?" Atobe changed the topic looking around and scanning the room… if it could be called one. The room was dark. It smelled of soil, dirt, and oil. Overhead there was a metal sheet for a makeshift roof and the same material used to make up the walls. They were roughly cut up for a small window and a doorway covered by a ragged cloth. There were three of them. They were perhaps a few years younger than him. If they were in Japan, they would be fresh out of high school and on their way to further learning. However, as the situation stands they were now towering right over him holding him captive with guns Atobe recognized to be from an older model._

_"__We want 100, 000 $USD." The young man demanded._

"_And if I bring you this money, you'll release me?" Atobe arched his brow._

"_Yes. Money first." The young man snarled._

"_That shouldn't be a problem. Could you please untie me?" Atobe wiggled his arms a little._

_They eyed him suspiciously._

"_I'm not going to run or anything. Besides, I know my own merchandise and that's a pretty powerful gun that I don't want to be on the other side of. I just need to reach into my now muddied Armani suit to pull out my cell." Atobe explained._

"_Ar-mani?" The one with the raspy voice repeated in confusion._

"_You know, Giorgio Armani. The designer?" Atobe let out a huff, "Just reach into my suit pocket and pull out my cell."_

_The third youth with a rather hard face reached into his pocket and pulled out the device. He frowned, pushing several of the buttons._

"_It's a Blackberry. Do you not have Blackberries here?" Atobe questioned in disbelief, "Whatever. Just press the 'on' button. Good. I'm glad you're able to recognize that. Okay, on the top there's a piece you can remove. When you pull it out it looks like a little stick. Good, that's the Blackberry's pen. Look on the screen for something resembling a book. See, it's there on the bottom next to the phone icon. Look for the name Ryuzaki Sakuno."_

"_Ry-u…" The hard faced youth muttered._

"_Yes, that's my assistant at work. Pretty useless, not attractive, but at least she makes good coffee." Atobe shrugged._

"_Talk in English." The young looking man pressed the phone against Atobe's ear._

"_Of course." Atobe sighed. The phone rang._

"_H-Hello? Atobe-san, how's El Salvador?" He could hear his assistant stutter._

"_Ryuzaki, I need you to withdraw 100, 000 $USD from my personal bank account, put it into a shiny metal suitcase, then fly to El Salvador to meet up with Kabaji." Atobe ordered._

"_E-Excuse me?" Sakuno sounded shock._

"_You heard me." Atobe replied._

"_B-But…"_

"_Fine!" Atobe sighed, "Tell your little boyfriend brat to pack his bags too, you can just drop off the money with Kabaji then take a week vacation in this tropical paradise."_

"_B-But…"_

"_Make it snappy." Atobe ordered._

"_O… Okay…" Her voice faded._

"_Done." Atobe nodded to the young looking man, who he assumed to be the leader._

_The young looking man merely nodded at the other and the phone was kept in his pocket once more._

"_I have a question for you… Mr…" Atobe inquired.  
_

"_Cristian."_

"_Mr. Cristian." Atobe nodded, "Why is it that you only asked for 100, 000$USD?"_

"_What do you mean?" The young looking man frowned._

"_It's nothing to me. I make more than that in a day." Atobe informed, "You obviously heard of me, so you must know that I'm rather filthy rich. Untie these ropes, I'm not going anywhere."_

"_What are you talking about?" Cristian prodded his shoulder with the barrel of the gun._

"_I'm telling you to untie me. Easy plain English, do you understand it? I was under assumption that this is the common language between us. I'm not going to run away, the money is coming. I also know, you don't want to hold me captive."_

"_How do you know that? Look at you! You're tied up, we kidnapped you." Cristian sneered._

"_Yes, unfortunate." Atobe sighed, "But if you were truly good kidnapper you'd ask for one million at the very least like those masked foreign criminals in movies. You're after something, and due to the circumstances, I can't blame you. Losing your home, your family, everything you worked so hard for… Its quite toll taking."_

"_You don't know anything about our lives!" The hard faced man retorted._

"_True. I'll never experience what it's like to be without a house and roof over my head. Heck, I can't even imagine what life would be like without my private helicopter. Regardless, I know what it's like to lose something. I'm not talking about losing something like my Victor & Rolf cologne. I'm talking about something truly dear to me… someone." Atobe let his smirk drop into a small rather serene smile._

"_You lose someone, yet you're smiling." The hard face man accused._

"_Mr…" Atobe edged on._

"_Alejandro."_

_"Mr. Alejandro," Atobe lectured, "Don't get me wrong, but you've offended me greatly. Death shouldn't taint my memories of this wonderful person. This person, who taught me the significance of life, the importance of helping others, the ability to just love. I know what loss is. Tell me, what are you planning on doing with this 100, 000 $UDS? Clean drinking water is now hard to find, is that it? Your home was destroyed. Are you planning on rebuilding? Funeral coffins are costly; do the ones you've lost need a proper burial? Honestly, I don't think 100, 000 $UDS is enough between all three of you."_

"So did they untie you?" Mukahi asked.

"I would assume so, or else I wouldn't be here today enjoying this table of delicious sushi along with our endangered bluefin." Atobe nodded his head.

"I mean 100, 000 $USD is a lot for people living in places like that. Sure living expenses in our developed countries would swallow that up. Heck coming out of university with school debts, 100, 000 $USD is a lot, but still. If they know you have a lot more, why not ask for it?" Oshitari frowned.

"I'm afraid they weren't after my money in the sense you believe in." Atobe explained, "Actually if I strolled into Verapaz pre-landslide, these three wouldn't have captured me. They had no need for my money, contrary to what you all are believing, people can live fulfilling lives without money. They can be happy without money. They can live cherished lives without money. Yet, at times money is the only thing that makes the world revolve. Money is our universal language. It's a necessity in order to live."

"What happened when Ryuzaki-chan brought the cash?" Shishidou asked.

"Greed took over. The guy with the raspy voice, Arturo, decided he wanted to live in a luxury seaside house with girls at his call and hot man servants." Atobe enlightened.

"You serious?"

"No." Atobe rolled his eyes, "I don't know what he wanted specifically, like he was going to tell me. But with 100, 000 dollars within hand's reach, greed took over. And greed doesn't end with just 100, 000 dollars."

"So what happened?" Oshitari wondered.

"I got kidnapped."

"Again?" Mukahi blinked.

_He was rather thankful he didn't have a bag over his head this time. Who knows where that bag has been… But it did discomfort him that he was with a man who just shot two of his comrades for petty change (in Atobe's opinion). He was knee-high in muddy water with an automatic pressed against his back._

"_Go right." The man with the raspy voice muttered darkly._

_Atobe cringed as he looked down the flooded road that looked worse off than the one they were already on. Never mind the rubble around them that made this entire adventure a nightmare for his Armani suit, and never mind his water logged shoes._

"_Now!" The man ordered._

_Atobe let out a sigh and took a step into what he assumed was an alleyway pre-landslide. He let out a small whine when he found himself waist-deep in that muddied water. He hoped no strange mud goblin creature would crawl up any of his holes or cracks. Atobe shuddered, but continued to trek on if a gun pointed to his back wasn't enough incentive._

"_Hurry!" The man commanded now prodding the billionaire with the gun._

"_I'm tripping over god knows what under this filthy water and it isn't easy walking with my hands still bound up." Atobe rolled his eyes._

"_Move." The tone was now impatient and Atobe knew better than to push his luck._

_And so he continued to slowly trudge down the path. He paused in step, discovering there was nothing to step on._

"_Move!" The man repeated._

_It was his chance._

_Scanning the debris and water logged roads; he spotted a particularly cluttered mess of stone and torn house parts. Besides a few floating waste, it seemed like a pretty safe swim. He turned to look over his shoulder at the rather harsh expression on the El Salvadorian's face. Looking forward once more, he took a deep breath in and took a big step._

_He was immediately submerged under the muddied opaque waters and let out a mental curse. His hands were bound which made swimming a lot harder than it should be. Not to mention that he was fully clothed and it was beginning to weigh down on him. A rushing sound of bullets cutting through the water jolted his senses. He didn't dare open his eyes in this kind of water, not that he'll be able to see anyways and began to kick in the direction his memory told him the cluttered debris would be._

_He emerged seconds later gasping for air hidden behind a large piece of driftwood and metal sheets. He could spot the kidnapper shooting aimlessly in the water, his eyes scanning the general area. Atobe barely caught his breath, but he decided to make a run for it before he got found again._

_This task proved difficult. He still had his hands bound behind his back. His suit was drenched and clung uncomfortably to his body. His waterlogged shoes weren't a joy to walk in and kept making squishy noises to his every step. His Blackberry probably died in his pocket, so there was no way he could call Kabaji to pick him up and actually do his job as a bodyguard. His hair was dripping, probably in a wet cat manner rather than a charming just got out of the shower dripping. And he was pretty sure he had dirt lodged up his butt. Life's a bitch._

_He stumbled around, not really sure where he was going, what were roads, where North was. It was a few hours later when the adrenaline wore off that he deemed it safe and took shelter underneath the wreckage of a ruined house half covered by drying and now cracking mud. He passed out from exhaustion before he knew it._

"So what happened to that guy?" Mukahi asked.

"Well, up until now, I have no clue where Arturo is. He made off with the money and decided more money wasn't worth getting caught. Smart move. Kabaji, the dumb idiot, managed to find me sometime during the middle of the night and brought me to a Red Cross station. I told them who I was and gave them a hefty donation. Soon enough, I was set up with my own little tent and a bed for the remainder of the night. However, I must admit Kabaji did a splendid job watching over my luggage. What a great bodyguard right?"

"… You're kidding." Shishidou eyed him.

"Of course I am." Atobe sighed, "I cleaned off, got changed, transferred all my information onto my spare Blackberry. Then I spent the rest of the night on a cheap mattress with its springs poking into my back."

"Wait… is that all? What happened to those guys?" Oshitari questioned.

"As I said, Arturo is nowhere to be found. Cristian and Alejandro are a different story." Atobe smirked.

_Atobe Keigo woke up that morning in a rather foul mood. His back was stiff compliments to a cheap mattress and he was having a rather bad hair day. His Blackberry was making beeping sounds and he knew he had some missed messages in his voicemail._

"_Atobe-san, this is Ryuzaki Sakuno calling. A-Are you okay? Did the money reach you in time?" He could hear a faint 'Che- Monkey king' in the background and decided against calling her back only to ruin their vacation._

"_Atobe-san, this is Inui. Inoue is making another attempt to wreck your image on his radio show. Should I take action?" His public relations manager, not a very attractive man, informed. Atobe knew Inoue. He was an old grumpy man with a higher sense of self. He believed in the freedom of speech and thus his opinion should be highly valued regardless of the bat shit he was spewing. He should probably give Inui a call before a certain talk show host died of poisoning._

"_One saved message." The automated voice spoke, "Good morning Keigo-chi. I want you to come to Haiti with me-"_

_It was a soft melodious voice that jolted his senses. He let out a mental swear and quickly pulled the phone away from his ear closing his voicemail. He sighed. It was pretty silly keeping such an old message on his phone, a message he couldn't even listen to. But at the same time, he just couldn't delete it._

"_Kabaji." Atobe called out to his bodyguard._

"_Usu." The big muscular man nodded taking a step forward._

"_I'm thinking of taking a stroll into town. Would you like to join me?" Atobe questioned._

"_Usu."_

"_Hm." Atobe sounded, "It's not like you can refuse. I'm paying you after all to be my shadow. Come on, let's go."_

_Like the other day, the streets were muddied. Debris stood everywhere and many streets that weren't buried in mud and stone were still flooded by murky knee-deep water or a thick mixture of mud and perhaps oil from the smell of things. Large boulders dragged from the landslide stood out surrounded by broken bricks, floating timber, and plastic. It wasn't a trip he could make without getting his expensive Italian leather shoes dirtied up, then again from yesterday's adventure it wasn't so bad in comparison. Still, he'd rather get a piggyback from Kabaji then march through the extremely deep puddles._

_He could spot a large flock of children playing in the streets, if they could be even called streets. They ran over to him, a man who stood out in an expensive suit, and held onto his hands. A great number of them collected around Kabaji as well, attempting to climb the massive man. As soon as the children left his side to continue their games, Atobe made his way towards an elderly couple that overlooked the scene. He offered them a formal nod, "Greetings. I'm curious, where are the parents of these children?"_

"_They are orphans." The old man explained, his voice weary._

"_Aa." Atobe nodded, "Before or after…"_

"_Both." The old lady responded this time with a slight frown._

"_Where's the orphanage?" Atobe questioned, his teal eyes scanning the wreckage._

"_It used to be over there." The lady pointed a wrinkled finger to a large mound of mud and stone._

_Atobe nodded his head. He could hear that familiar soft and so very faint voice, "You know, children are amazing and so resiliently strong. They could lose their families, their homes, their freedom, but they'll never lose their spirit."_

"_Mister?" There was a pipsqueak voice by his side. Atobe looked down to see a small boy about half his height._

"_How may I help you?" Atobe crouched down to eye level._

"_Um… C-Cristian is my older brother…" The young boy confessed._

_Atobe arched a brow and nodded his head, "Hm… I do believe running into a man with a similar name the other day."_

"_H-He's not a bad guy." The young boy explained, "He was trying to help us. He wanted to rebuild the orphanage! … He… He's really hurt. The hospitals are filled and a lot of the roads are blocked. I'm scared Cristian might… I'm scared he might die."_

"Karma." Mukahi nodded his head.

"Kidnapping does not equate to death, no matter what you believe." Atobe clarified.

"So what did you do? You can't have possibly helped someone who held a gun to your face?" Shishidou frowned.

Atobe smirked, "Why not?"

"It… It's just absurd." Shishidou answered.

Atobe shrugged, "Absurd or not, human life isn't something any other person has the power to end. The right to life, to your own existence, is a right everyone should have and have control of despite past deeds. Who am I to rule whether one can live or not?"

"So you actually helped the guy?" Mukahi's face cringed.

"Of course," Atobe nodded his head, "Why? … You wouldn't?"

_Atobe Keigo stood by the foot of the small hospital bed, overlooking a young unconscious man. By the bedside sat the younger brother, a look of worry yet relief covered his face. By the time they had reached the hospital, the man had suffered a substantial amount of blood loss. He was also dehydrated beyond belief._

_"__D… Daniel?" Croaked the young man lying in the hospital bed with an intravenous drip attached to his arm._

"_Cristian!" The young boy cheered wrapping his arms around his older brother._

_Cristian winced, the now bandaged wound on his shoulder throbbing. It was also in this diversion that he noted a boldly standing figure by the foot of his bed. His eyes widened, "Y-You're-"_

"_This mister did everything he could to save you." The young boy explained lively. The El Salvadorian eyed Atobe suspiciously, his eyes darting from time to time to the billionaire's large bodyguard._

"_What happened to Alejandro?" Cristian questioned turning his attention back to his younger brother._

_Daniel remained silent._

"Wait… Is that all?" Mukahi asked, "That's how the story ends?"

Atobe shrugged, "There wasn't much else I could do for them. While Cristian was recovering, I made sure to hand out fresh drinking water to the orphans as well as proper rations. And since they're children, candy naturally."

"Candy makes everything better right?" Shishidou commented rather sarcastically.

"Candy makes children smile. It's a tiny simple thing that can brings insurmountable joy." Atobe wagged his index finger, "We set up a temporary shelter for the orphans, and of course held a funeral for Alejandro."

"I kind of feel bad for them… even though they kidnapped you and all." Ohtori Choutarou, who had a quiet and contemplative expression this entire time, now had a wry smile on his face.

"Yes, they weren't bad people, like I said before." Atobe pointed out.

"And then… you left?" Oshitari asked, "Isn't there more to be done? You said that more than ten thousand people there displaced. What about them?"

Atobe nodded, "There wasn't much else I could do. I'm not a carpenter and I have no medical capabilities. The only thing I really have is an abundance of money. And I made sure to donate said money to help with relief and clean up."

"Still… it feels like money isn't enough." Oshitari frowned.

"You're absolutely right. Now ask a question to yourself: What can _you_ do to make a difference?" Atobe asked, "Verapaz was one town. There's the rest of the world to consider. There are people displaced by war, without homes and with a stigmatized identity. Children as young as 7, cradling guns rather than stuffed bears. Countries ravaged by capitalism. Unjust labour laws. Unemployment because hiring someone in a third world would be cheaper and you can treat that person like dirt. Deforestation. AIDS awareness and education. If my consumers stopped purchasing arms, weapons, and military technologies every single person in the world can be educated with money to spare… Then again, I'd be without a job, along with my competitors."

Oshitari remained silent and contemplative. The navy haired man wasn't the only one, the length of the table sat silently in their thoughts.

"B-Back to Verapaz… What about the orphans?" Shishidou questioned.

"They'll be fine." Atobe stated.

"How do you know?" Shishidou's voice held a certain impatience.

"Because I do." Atobe smirked.

"_750, 000 $USD." Atobe Keigo declared his teal eyes overlooking the mud caked roads where the orphans played and cheered (Daniel among them)._

"_Excuse me?" Cristian wondered aloud, turning his head upwards to eye the man who stood a few inches taller than him._

"_You're right." Atobe sighed, "1.5 million. That should be enough to rebuild a new orphanage."_

_Cristian still had a look of absolute confusion on his face, "It's not a castle."_

"_No." Atobe agreed, "But sleeping quarters, a kitchen, and a large playroom. Those are only the basics. We need teachers and these orphans need an education. Everything adds up."_

_"Y-You're not serious." Cristian's eyes widened._

"_Education is a human right, is it not?" Atobe frowned, "And a playroom is essential for developing active children."_

"_I-I… I thank you so much." The El Salvadorian's brown eyes began to water._

"_I just need a favour from you." Atobe crossed his arms._

"_Anything." Cristian nodded his head._

"_What should we name the place?" Atobe questioned, a smirk now evident on his face._

"_If you please… After Alejandro. In his memory."_

**To be continued.**

I'm unsure of how this went (one of my first times writing a non-comedy) so please give me feedback. There will be a total of 5 chapters, so please stick around! :D Thank you so much for reading!

Urchin Power


End file.
